pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Druddigon
Vs. Druddigon is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/11/19. Happy Veteran's Day! Story Iris and Axew lead the way to the Drudicoves, a complex network of above ground caves. Rui, Cilan, Ian and Victini follow after her. Iris: Here we are. The Drudicoves. Rui: Uh, why are they above ground? Iris: Druddigon use sunlight to maintain their body temperatures. So the caves have skylights to help replenish them. Out here, the lead Druddigon will have the highest cave, closest to the sun. Iris leads the way, as they spot the cove the highest above ground. Wild Druddigon peak their heads out as the group goes through, as Iris’ Pokéball opens. Her Druddigon is on the defensive. Druddigon: Everyone’s tense. Iris: I can feel it too, Druddigon. This group is on edge. Rui: Their auras are conflicted. As if a dividing event occurred. Ian: I don’t think we should be here right now. Wild Druddigon: DRUD! A wild Druddigon comes out of the highest cove, roaring. Many of the other Druddigon back into their caves, while a select few come out in support of it. They all roar, ready to hold off the group. Cilan: I believe they see us as trespassers! Druddigon: That leader. He’s a different one than when I was here. Iris: Different? The Druddigon open their mouths, charging Dragon Rage. Rui: Anyone else think we should run? Ian: Victini, Confusion! The Druddigon fire Dragon Rage, as Victini uses Confusion. This causes the Dragon Rage to collide into each other and erupt. Ian steps forward, though his presence isn’t strong. Ian: I am here to challenge the leader! On the command of Drayden the Dragon Master! The lead Druddigon scoffs and blows him off, heading back into his cove. The other Druddigon form scaly energy claws for Dragon Claw, charging them. Iris: Druddigon, use Rock Climb! Iris’ Druddigon’s claws glow white, as she strikes the ground. A mountain grows out of the ground, knocking the advancers aside. Rui: Now run! Cilan: Agreed! The group flees, as Ian looks back at the leader. The group stops further out, them all panting heavily. Rui: What was that all about?! Cilan: Maybe Drayden expected Ian to take out all those other ones in order to get to the leader. Iris: There’s more to it than that. Druddigon said that the leader we saw was not the leader of the pack when she was here. Druddigon: The leader was an older, more experienced Druddigon. This one was young and a hothead. He probably challenged the previous winner and won. Iris: So that’s it. A power struggle. Cilan: Hm. That means the Druddigon we came to face was most likely excommunicated from the pack. Losing the leadership means losing its pack. Rui: That’s terrible. Iris: That’s how Druddigon are. Ian scans the area, as he walks off. Iris: And where are you going? Ian: There’s no reason to interact with that pack. We’re going to find the old leader and challenge it. Iris: Huh?! But, depending on how recent the battle was, it may have fresh wounds! I don’t think Drayden wants you to beat a weakened Pokémon! And neither do I! Ian: Point taken. However, Drayden wanted me to battle that specific Druddigon. That is the one I must meet. And if its been excommunicated (points off into the distance) than his cave is the furthest away from the pack. Rui: He’s got a point. Iris: Alright. Druddigon, you think you can lead the way? Druddigon: I have a few locations in mind. End Scene Druddigon leads the way to the outskirts of the Drudicoves, as Rui points one out. Rui: That one. It’s the only one with an aura signature. Ian: Thank you. I’ll take it from here. Rui: Uh, no you won’t! You think I’m going to leave you alone with a possibly violent Druddigon?! Ian: This is my trial. I must do this alone. Ian and Victini enter the cave, Rui straining her face. She begins to walk after him, when Iris puts her hand on her shoulder. She stops reluctantly. Ian walks through the cave, coming to a locale with a skylight. A Druddigon much larger than the other Druddigon lies in the circle of light, its snout flaring as it sniffs. It gets up, towering over Ian. Druddigon’s body is covered in scars, with faded claw scars all over its chest and wings, teeth marks on its tail, and lightened patches from blows on its face. Its left eye is surrounded by lightened toned skin, while smaller marks travel up its arms and legs. On its right knee are fresh scratch marks, still open. Druddigon roars at Ian, him swallowing to muster courage. Ian: You, are the leader? Druddigon scoffs at this, turning away in annoyance. Ian walks after it, when it swings its tail to deter him. The tip of the tail is a stub, as if a section has been removed. Ian: You have a lot of injuries on you. I do too. Ian bends down, Victini hopping off his shoulder. He pulls up his right pant leg, revealing a long scar from a previous surgery. Druddigon becomes intrigued. Ian: I am considerably reckless. I’m like you. I have stood tall against my foes for a long time, and beat most of them. However a newer, stronger foe defeated me, leaving me with new wounds. Ian reaches to his head, working to remove his compression garnet. He struggles, his hands shaking and fingers jolting. Druddigon approaches, reaching forward with its left paw. Its middle finger is broken off, as it uses a claw to lift the compression garnet off. It falls to the ground, revealing his skin graft. His skin is still red with the pattern of mesh netting all over his head. A clustered section of pink skin forms a scar on the right side of his head, arching down his face. His hair and eyebrows are gone as his outer ears are curled in and smaller. Druddigon: Drud. Ian: I have as many scars as you do. But, I cannot give up. I can’t afford to. If I do, then everything till now will be for nothing. I, I don’t know what to do or how to do it. But I do know that I need you to do it. Join me in battling the lead Druddigon. You don’t have to take your title back if you don’t want it. Druddigon nods its head, as it heads towards the exit. Ian and Victini join it. When they leave the cave, the others are astonished by the size of Druddigon. Iris’ Druddigon: It is you! You are the old leader! Druddigon: I am leader no longer. I am simply, a Scar. Iris: Scar? Ian: We’re going to take on the leader. Rui: Uh, aren’t you supposed to battle this one? Ian: Drayden said I had to battle with ''the leader. He never said against. Cilan: That sounds like the Ian we know. End Scene Scar the Druddigon leads the way back to the Drudicoves, the others responding instantly. Ian walks beside it, as the others lag behind. The lead Druddigon’s posse form, growling at them. Ian: Scar, show them why you’re still the previous leader. The Druddigon Posse charge with Dragon Claw, as Scar inhales. It breathes a powerful Dragon shaped Dragon Pulse, tearing through them. They crash into the mountain side defeated, as Scar roars to the sky. The lead Druddigon appears, cackling in surprise. Lead Druddigon: Gon! Drud, drud drud Druddigon! Scar: Drud. Drud drud gon. The lead Druddigon leaps down, the terrain shaking as it crashes down. An Earthquake shockwave tears through the terrain and blasts into Scar. Ian is blown back, though Victini catches him with Confusion. Iris: What power! Rui: That thing’s aura is intense! Though not as intense as Scar’s here. Cilan: This is a battle between old and new. This battle is just getting started. The lead Druddigon speeds forward with Aerial Ace, as Scar takes a battle stance. Ian: Dragon Claw! Scar forms Dragon Claw, one of the claws dulled due to missing a claw. It goes to swing Dragon Claw, as the Lead Druddigon dives down and strikes Scar on its right knee, it giving out. Scar falls forward, its claws digging into the ground. Scar moves to get up, as the lead Druddigon slams his Dragon Claw into its back. Scar is slammed down as the terrain shatters. The lead Druddigon has scuff marks over its body, though doesn’t seem to notice them. Cilan: So Scar’s ability is Rough Skin. Ian: Iron Tail! Scar’s tail glows like iron, it swinging and slamming into the lead Druddigon. It stumbles back as Scar gets up. It breathes Dragon Pulse, Lead Druddigon using Aerial Ace to dodge. Cilan: This isn’t good. Scar’s flavor is aged and seasoned, with power making up for mobility. While this young challenger has intense spice and speed to go along with it. Iris: I don’t like this. Can they really win? Scar grumbles, as Ian nods his head. Ian: This Druddigon was in your pack under your leadership. You probably knew it from a hatchling. So, how do you beat it? Scar watches the Lead Druddigon, it in constant motion. Scar grins as it fires Dragon Pulse. Lead Druddigon dodges and goes for Aerial Ace. Scar forms Dragon Claw, as Lead Druddigon dives for the knee. Scar spins with Iron Tail, slamming square in Lead Druddigon’s face. Scar then strikes his chest with Dragon Claw, knocking it down. Ian: Impulsive and predictable. Now, Dragon Pulse. Scar fires Dragon Pulse, as Lead Druddigon uses Dragon Claw to strike through the attack. Dragon Pulse blows through Lead Druddigon, him crashing into the mountain wall. He slumps over, catching himself on his hands. Lead Druddigon: (Panting) Drud. Drud. Drud. Scar: (Panting) Drud. Drud. Drud. (Looks at Ian) Druddigon. Ian nods, as he backs off. Scar goes over to Lead Druddigon, offering its paw. Cilan: What’s happening? Iris: Scar is officially handing command over. Scar helps Lead Druddigon to his feet, then roars to the sky. The other Druddigon roar in time, as Scar signals to Lead Druddigon. Lead Druddigon roars in kind, the Druddigon now following it. Scar looks to Ian. Ian draws a Pokéball and throws it. Scar is sucked in, the Pokéball shaking and locking. Victini uses Confusion to bring the Pokéball over as it shrinks and locks. Ian: Scar, welcome to the team. And thank you. Ian rejoins the group, as Rui hands him the black hat with white Pokéball logo. Rui: If you’re not going to wear your compression garnet anymore, then you have to at least wear this. Unlike Druddigon, the sun is not your friend right now. Ian takes the hat and places it on his head, grinning. Ian: Thanks. Rui: (Giggles) You look good in it. Main Events * The group arrives at the Drudicoves. * Ian meets Scar, the old leader of the Druddigon pack. * Ian removes his compression garment off his head for the first time, and keeps it off. He switches to a hat. * Ian captures Scar. Characters * Ian * Iris * Rui * Cilan Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's, newly caught) * Druddigon (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Lead Druddigon * Druddigon (several) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode ''Tracey Gets Bugged! This episode featured Tracey's older Scyther being defeated by a young one for control of the group and left to suffer from its injuries. * Despite the Drudicoves being an original location to the PT franchise, the caves are based off the ones that appeared in the anime episodes The Dragon Master's Path and A Pokémon of a Different Color! * Scar is the first Pokémon shown to have intensive injuries, even missing a finger and part of its tail. * Scar's injuries are to reflect Ian's injuries over the years, and give Ian perspective into himself. ** Meeting others with similar or worse injuries is a common technique used to assist in the recovery phase. * Victini and Axew are the only non-Druddigon to appear. Victini is the only non-Dragon to appear this episode. * Ian removing the compression garment is a sign that he is truly beginning the recovery stage. * The hat Ian now wears was bought in Vs. Bisharp. * This marks the first time that Ian captures the same Pokémon that one of his travel companions has. * Ian capturing Scar marks the first time he owns a Pokémon with a nickname. He did not give it the nickname however, Scar had it already. ** This nickname is due to Iris already having a Druddigon, so not to confuse the two. It is a similar reasoning to Lillie's Snowy in the anime receiving a nickname. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc